The Door
by Zack-Niichan
Summary: RikuxSora, SoraxRiku.... YAOI! This is YAOI! OK? You've been warned! 'M' for later lemon.
1. First

The Door

**Chapter One**

Sora was sitting on the couch, watching some stupid romance movie on television. It was about a guy that got sent to war and died, then the girl finally got over him and later decided to kill her best friend for screwing him before he left.

"Sora, you shouldn't watch such _dirty_ things…" his mother said, walking into the room with a depressed face. "That movie is so dark and… Oh well, you're old enough now, I suppose."

"You seem to be ignoring the principle of the movie… Don't cheat on your best friend's lover-to-be. And I don't _care for_ or _watch_ the 'dirty' parts of it." Sora sighed and turned the TV off as his mother sat down. She got out her box of medication, and Sora became depressed immediately. _Not this… I hate watching her go through this every day…_ he thought to himself. His mother had Parkinson's disease. And she was epileptic. And she was bipolar. She took _so_ many pills throughout the day to keep her body and mind stable… Her Parkinson's made her twitch and shake all the time, even with Mirapex. She rarely had seizures anymore, but she took the meds for that too. His only escape seemed to be his only true love…

**_Riku…_****_I love you. You are my all. Everything to me. But… How could you love me?_**

He was tired, so he decided to go to his room. _Tomorrow's a new day… I wonder if it'll bring happiness..?_ He quickly fell asleep. He dreamed of a sandy white beach on a far away island. Riku and he were there. Alone. Sora was having so much fun with him. But then… Some kind of shadows came and ruined the entire paradise. He and Riku were lovers together on that island… And they ruined it. Sora was pissed. He fought them. But he died. A rather large one that appeared had killed him. Then, he just woke up.

* * *

A/N: well… that's it. This is my first KH fanfic… please R&R! I need to have comments and tell me what you think! There will be future lemon… and all the following chapters will be much longer. So….. Sayonara! And btw, Mirapex _is_ a real medication for Parkinson's disease. My own mom takes it.

3, zack-niichan


	2. Be with Me

Chapter Two: Be with Me

It was early morning, the light rain pitter-pattering on the roof. Sora slowly opened one eye, then the other. It wasn't very cloudy outside, but it was raining. Sora went to the window and saw a blue sky a little into the distance. _The angels are crying today…_ he thought. He stretched and then yawned widely. He turned walked to the bathroom, in nothing but his boxers, which was a big mistake. _Oh my god! It's freezing!_ Not to mention, he was… Well, it was morning, and you get the idea. It didn't seem that his mom or dad had gotten up yet, so he walked extra carefully. When he was done, he came out and his dad was leaving for work.

"I'll be back later tonight. I've gotta work extra long, so try and mind your mother," he said. "It's our anniversary, and when I get home, I'll be taking her out for the night. Riku will be spending the night to keep an eye on you." Sora sighed in happiness.

"Okay… Is he coming over in the evening or in the afternoon?" Sora leaned on the wall.

"Late afternoon. Around five or so." His dad put his jacket on.

"Alright. See ya later, dad." Sora waved as his father walked out the door and to his car. _Heh… Yay! I'm so happy! Riku will be with me all night!_ Sora smiled and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. He poured some cereal, then milk into a bowl. It was Friday, and there wasn't any school. Special vacation thingy for the whole district. He enjoyed his days off, wandering around the city with Riku and Kairi. But mostly Riku. He finished eating and went back upstairs to get dressed. He wore a black shirt with a red vest and black baggy pants. He put his mouse keychain on one of his belt loops. Riku had given him that keychain for birthday about five months ago. _I love that thing… It's so cute!_ He laughed to himself. Sora walked back downstairs and went outside. It was nicer, sunnier, with a few small, scattered clouds here and there. It was still wet on the street, but it hadn't rained that much. He looked up into the sky; it was so blue. Like his eyes. They were so _deep_… Sora loved Riku's eyes. They were a magnificent green. Emerald, maybe. Sora's eyes came back down to the street and he saw a boy with silvery hair.

"Riku! Hey, Riku!" Sora's face brightened and he began to run toward him. Riku looked up and laughed, then caught him in midair.

"Hey Sora. How is my favorite little kid?" Riku laughed and stuck his tongue out at him.

"I am NOT a kid, Riku-chan!"

"Hey, don't use chan on me! I'm not a girl!" Riku tackled him to the ground and they wrestled for a couple of minutes. Soon, Riku had Sora pinned beneath him. Riku's ass was close to Sora's… ahem, and Sora blushed.

"Riku…" Sora looked up into his eyes. "Heh… This is fun, Riku-chan!" Riku growled and laid his head on Sora's chest.

"I said don't… But, Sora-chan, just you can." Riku closed his eyes and Sora smiled. It was nice, just the two of them lying there together. Their bodies were so close; they connected in a million and one ways… Suddenly Riku's head came up into Sora's and their lips connected as well. It was passionate, filled with longing, and warm. Sora felt Riku smile into it as he ran his tongue over Sora's lips, wanting them to part.

"R-Riku… I…"

"I love you, Sora…" Sora parted his lips and let Riku search. _He tastes so good… Oh my God, he tastes amazing!_ Sora closed his eyes and swam with Riku, going higher and higher, ever reaching that magnificent point of true, utter love.


	3. Aishiteru

Chapter 3: Aishiteru

They were still in the middle of the street kissing, when suddenly Sora's mother yelled at him through the window.

"Oh my GOD! SORA! STOP THAT!" she ran to the front door and leaped outside. "Sora! No! You don't go around kissing _other guys_! What are you, _gay_?"

"Maybe I am. So what does it matter to you? You're not me, you don't understand. I _love_ Riku… And nobody, not even you, can change that." He and Riku stood up. "Do you think this a joke? If you do, you're damn wrong." They kissed again, this time showing off, and this time it was even deeper, more passionate than the first.

"You… You faggot! You're not my son... You bastard!" she spat at him and quickly walked back into the house. The door slammed and locked.

"Riku, I'm sorry… But I love you. You mean so much to me…"

"Its okay, Sora… I love you too." He wrapped his arms around Sora in a tight, comforting embrace. Sora nuzzled his silk vest. It was soft and warm.

"Ahh… Riku, I love you so much… You have no idea."

"Heh. You're my little baby Sora. I love you more than anything." Sora blushed and grabbed onto him tighter. "My parents aren't gonna be home tonight… Want to stay over? I don't think your mom will let you back in for a while…"

"Hm, sure! Hehehe, Riku-chan, I looove you!" he span around with him a couple times, then the two went running back to Riku's house. They walked inside. He had a nice house; it was always so clean and shiny.

"Sora-chan, are you hungry? I have some food in there…" he looked towards his kitchen.

"Nah, I ate breakfast. But… Do you have any pocky?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause I want to share some with you."

"Okay, I'll be right back. Wait here…" Riku walked upstairs. Sora sat down on the couch; it was smooth and soft. Riku came back downstairs with a box of strawberry pocky. "Here." He handed it to Sora.

"Hahaha! What, I'm supposed to eat this alone?" Riku looked at him, puzzled.

"Um… What do you mean?"

"I want to share it with you… _Like this._" Sora put one end of it in his mouth and leaned forward. Riku looked at him sweetly and took the other end of it into his mouth. They bit and ate until they reached each others lips. Then they began to kiss, sharing the sweet taste of it together. Passionately, deeply, fully. Sora ran his hands up and down Riku's back.

"Sora… I want you… I need you…" he nipped and licked at his neck. Riku pulled Sora's shirt off and went lower. He bit his nipples lightly, making them grow hard. Sora moaned and tugged lightly at Riku's long hair.

"Ah… Riiiku… Mmm… I love you… Sooo much…" Sora's eyes were closed. Riku began to take Sora's belt off. He unbuttoned his button. He unzipped his zipper. He was getting closer. SUDDENLY! lol Sora moaned as Riku pulled his pants off. His boxers went just as quickly.

"Sora… Can I..?"

"Please… Yes…" Sora nodded his head. Riku spread his legs and his head disappeared into Sora's crotch. "Ohh… Riiiiiiikuuuuu!" Riku's tongue massaged his cock up and down, faster and faster. Sora moaned louder, calling out Riku's name. Riku sucked harder and moved up and down faster.

A/N—see? Lemon. If you like, tell me. Review. Etc. there'll be more.


	4. True Beginnings

HEY! Um, sorry there was no update for a REALLY long time… u.u my bad, that's what I get for not having a home computer. But anyways, now that school's started, I can update more often. Thanks for reviewing and stuff! glomps everyone and hands out cookies, apologizing everywhere let's begin!

**Chapter 4: True Beginnings**

Riku gave Sora's cock the sucking of it's life. After Riku finished him off, they laid together for a while.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this… bad? I mean, I love you, but… am I a bad person now?" Sora looked a little sad, and Riku sat up to look him in the eyes.

"No! What's wrong? I love you too, Sora. Just because we did that doesn't mean you're a bad person. Or me, for that matter. Don't be sad. I really do love you, Sora-chan…" Riku leaned forward to kiss him. Sora kissed back, tongue and all.

"I love you too, Riku…" Sora laid his head on Riku's chest and fell asleep, dreaming of nothing but everything.

He woke up to his mother's voice… And what sounded like Riku's mother too. He immediately became distressed and jumped out of Riku's… Riku's bed! _How in the _hell_ did I get here,_ he thought. Riku was supposed to have stayed at Sora's, not the other way around.

"Your _brat_ of a boy was making out with my poor, unprotected Sora! I demand an explanation right now!" Sora moved closer to the door.

"As would I. Riku, explain to her and me. Is there something we haven't been told?" Sora's heart dropped.

"Yes. I love him, and he loves me. What does that matter to you two for?" Sora could see Riku through the crack in the door. He was sitting on his couch nonchalantly, as if they weren't even there. Sora decided he would step out there too, as soon as he put his clothes on. _Wait, where are my _clothes_! Just what was going on?_

"He's in there sleeping… We didn't do anything, you know. He's a good kid." Riku smiled, noticing Sora through the small crack. _No! Wait for me to get my clothes! But… Where are they!_ Sora became slightly frantic, while Riku stood up and walked over into the room where Sora was hiding.

"In fact, why don't you guys ask him for yourselves? He's right here." Riku grabbed the back of Sora's pants and pulled him over so he couldn't get away; Sora just barely had put them on.

"Okay, Sora. Tell us." Riku's mother looked at him. His own mother, however, was as snooty as usual.

"_He_ doesn't have to say anything. My dear Sora would never mess with your little brat." Sora gulped, his throat like cotton. Riku looked so sad, and Sora couldn't hold it in.

"We love each other!" Sora told them. They both were not expecting the truth, and apparently neither was Riku.

"Sora… I…" Riku hugged him, again pretending both of their parents never existed. "I love you."

"See, I told you. I don't mind at all; Sora is like another son to me. But you're always holding him back with you… How will he ever be able to leave you and live on his own?" Riku's mother looked at Sora's mom with slight pity.

"I… But… Sora… What about me?"

"Mom, you matter a lot. But I'm older now, fifteen. You hafta let go a little. I'm not a baby anymore. I haven't been for a long time. That doesn't mean I don't love you, but…"

"I know. I just… I don't want to lose you." she looked hurt a little, but seemed to be okay. "I'll be… fine." she started to walk away, but Sora quickly added an "I love you." His mother turned around, gave him a hug and a mother's loving smile, and left.

"Okay… Well, boys, hungry?" Riku's mother stood up and started to walk into the kitchen. They both immediately dashed ahead of her, starved.

After they had finished eating a delicious meal of Fried Rice and Chow Mein, they went back into Riku's room. Sora quickly pulled him down on top of him.

"My mom… I guess she's leaving for work now." His mother worked the night shift. Sora kissed Riku passionately, forgetting that Riku had to breathe. They pulled off each other's shirts, rubbing and touching and kissing. Sora pulled off Riku's pants and took his cock into his mouth. He sucked harder and harder, Riku slightly tugging at Sora's hair. Riku moaned louder as he was about to come.

"Ohh… Sora… More…" Riku gasped in between breaths. Sora took more into his mouth, as Riku started to thrust. He was close. Sora moved up and down faster and faster. Riku moaned as he shot into Sora's mouth, allowing him to taste his hot goodness. Sora moved up to kiss him, giving him a taste of his own dick.

"Mmm… Heh heh, Sora, I love you…" Riku sighed and fell asleep in Sora's arms.

"Yeah… I love you too." Sora hugged him tightly, eventually dozing off.

Well? I hope that was ok. Review for more cookies and maybe a super-plushie! Only one though. Alright! See you next chapter!


End file.
